english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (474 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (392 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (387 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (373 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (358 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (344 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (329 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (310 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (308 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (296 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (279 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (265 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (261 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (239 VA titles) (British) #Tress MacNeille (231 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (228 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (203 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (195 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (187 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (186 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tom Kenny (185 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (173 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (171 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (154 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (149 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (149 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (148 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (147 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (142 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (140 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (140 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (134 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (132 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (130 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (129 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (128 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (128 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (124 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (124 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (124 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (123 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (116 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (114 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (114 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (113 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (111 VA titles) (American) † #Travis Willingham (111 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (110 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (107 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (106 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (105 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (101 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (100 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (100 VA titles) (British) #Vanessa Marshall (99 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (98 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (98 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (97 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (97 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (96 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (96 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (93 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (88 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (88 VA titles) (American) † #Jack Angel (85 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (85 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (85 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (84 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (83 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (82 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (82 VA titles) (British) #John Kassir (82 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (81 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (80 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (80 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (79 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (78 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (77 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (77 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (75 VA titles) (Canadian) #Joe Alaskey (75 VA titles) (American) † #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Courtenay Taylor (74 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (74 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (73 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (73 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (73 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (73 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (71 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (71 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cox (70 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (70 VA titles) (American) † #Nicholas Guest (70 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (70 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (69 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (69 VA titles) (American) #René Auberjonois (69 VA titles) (American) #Rodger Bumpass (69 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (69 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (69 VA titles) (British)